clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Deck:Dark Hog
Strategy *Against a splash unit if timed correctly you can surround the splash troops with goblins and the splash troop will not be able to splash all 3 goblins at once. **However, this does not work on certain splash units like Valkyrie or Bomber. *When using the Dark Prince on defense make sure he is at least 4 tiles away from the enemy troops this will give him enough space to set up his charge attack. *When facing against Inferno cards wait for 4 seconds until you use Zap on them. *When your opponent places a high cost troop like a Giant or Golem at the back of the arena quickly rush the other side with a Hog Rider or Dark Prince. *If you are using the Dark Prince to counter cards like Elite Barbarians you can use goblins to distract the Elite Barbarians this will allow the Dark Prince to counter the Elite Barbarians and have enough health left for a counter push. *The Electro Wizard's placement depends on the situations. His spawn damage might be useful against troops with low health but against mini tanks or high damage troops, the Electro Wizard should be placed at a distance. *The Mega Minion's medium health, high dps, and slow speed mean that you should only use the Mega Minion on defense. However, if the opportunity is there you can set up a counter attack with your Mega Minion. *Only use Fireball to damage the crown tower if the crown tower health is 600 or below. Substitution Hog Rider: None Dark Prince: None Fireball: Poison Zap: None Inferno Tower: Inferno Dragon Electro Wizard: Ice Wizard Mega Minion: Minions Goblins: Goblin Gang or Guards Deck archetype matchups Beatdown decks Lavaloon: This deck is mediocre against Lavaloon as even though you have counters against the Lavaloon combo such as Inferno Tower and Electro Wizard both of them are vulnerable to spells. Try to distant the Inferno Tower from your Anti-Air troops so they will be less vulnerable to splash. You can also make sure the Lavaloon combo never happens by pressuring the opponent to spend elixir by sending a Hog Rider or Dark Prince on the other side. 5/10 Three Musketeers: This deck is good against Three Musketeers as Fireball is the hard counter to the Three Musketeers but usually a good Three Musketeers user will split their Three Musketeers so use your Dark Prince to take out the single Musketeer while you use Fireball on the 2 Musketeers. However since most of the time the Three Musketeers are backed up by mini tanks if you can't counter the 2 Musketeers with only a fireball you can either zap them out use the Electro Wizard's Spawn damage depending on the threat of the mini tank. 7/10 P.E.K.K.A: If you can pressure and cycle your Hog rider at an effective pace then P.E.K.K.A decks shouldn't be too hard to handle. Unlike most tanks sometimes the P.E.K.K.A can be used to immediately counter a Hog push and counter attack. The Inferno Tower can easily melt the P.E.K.K.A while the Electro Wizard's stun can constantly stun and slow down the P.E.K.K.A. However when you see your opponent place their P.E.K.K.A behind their king tower you can pressure them to spend elixir by quickly rushing the other side with a Hog Rider push. 7/10 Golem: This deck is good against Golem decks as the Inferno Tower can quickly melt the Golem while when a Golem user is building up for a push you can quickly pressure the other side with a Hog Rider. However, there are some situations where a Golem user will simply ignore your push in order to go for a 3 crown and if that is the case then use your Inferno Tower to pull the Golem away while you use your Fireball to cripple the support units and then use your defensive cards to clean up the supports. 7/10 Giant: This deck is good against Giant decks as they function similar to Golem decks. Since the Giant is cheaper than the Golem the Giant can be backed up by more support troops or can be dropped at the bridge. But normally what normally counters a Golem deck should be used against a Giant deck. 8/10 Siege Decks Mortar: This deck is not that good against Mortar decks as most people that runs Mortar also runs cards that can counter cards that can easily counter the Mortar such as the Hog Rider and Inferno Tower. When facing a Mortar deck first you need to see what cards do they use to counter your Mortar counters. 5/10 X-Bow: This deck is not that good against X-Bow decks since this deck doesn't have a strong counter to the X-Bow as cards like Inferno Tower, Dark Prince and Hog Rider can easily be countered. Even though the X-Bow is played similarly to a mortar deck an X-Bow is actually harder to counter due to it's higher health and dps. Try to at least get a draw if you have no way of countering the X-Bow without taking heavy damage. 4/10 Bait Decks Zap Bait: This deck is decent against Zap Bait as Zap and Dak Prince can deal with the majority of the swarms however unless you have very good reaction speed with your goblins or have an overlevel Zap it's going to be difficult to counter the Goblin barrel. Try to land more damage to your opponent's tower than the Goblin Barrel can the Dark Prince is great at handling most swarms so you should usually use him on offense after you bait out the mini tank. 5/10 Log Bait: This deck can handle Log Bait slightly better than Zap Bait due to the Lack of Minion Horde. The Dark Prince can counter many cards in a Log Bait deck but like Zap Bait this deck has a problem with the Goblin Barrel it is difficult to counter the goblin barrel for an elixir advantage. If bait decks are increasing in usage then it's better to switch your Zap Spell for The Log or Arrows. 6/10 Cycle decks Hog Cycle: This deck is good against Hog Cycle since this deck has many counters to the Hog Rider and even though most can't stop the Hog Rider from landing 1 hit they usually survive for a counter attack. against a Hog Cycle you need to make sure you can always defend and have enough troops for a counter push. 6/10 Bridge Spam: This deck is mediocre against Bridge Spam since even though cards like Dark Prince and the Electro Wizard can counter many cards individually but those cards can struggle against all of the bridge spam cards combined. Fireball is one of the best counters to the Bridge Spam deck since the bridge spam troops have medium health. 5/10 Miner Cycle: This deck is decent against Miner Cycle since Goblins can stop the Miner and Dark Prince can stop the Miner and continue for a counter attack. Make sure you can cycle fast enough so you will always have a counter for the incoming Miner. Make sure you don't over commit in a push otherwise they can easily punish you with a Miner combo. 6/10 Control Decks Graveyard Poison: This deck is weak against Graveyard Poison since even though the best counter to the graveyard are the goblins the poison can quickly take them out. Your best counter to the graveyard poison is the Dark Prince but he won't be able to stop all the damage from the skeletons. Try to quickly cycle to your Hog Rider and land more damage than your opponent can. 4/10 Splashyard: This deck is weak against Splashyard since Splashyard decks are very similar to Graveyard Poison decks except Splashyard adds more splash and defensive troops. At this point try to get a tie since most of the troops in this deck will get destroyed by the Exenado combo making your pushes useless. 3/10 Royal Giant Furnace: This deck might have some problems against Royal Giant Furnace since the only good counter to the Royal Giant is the Inferno Tower which a Royal Giant user can easily bring a counter for. This deck also does not have a good way to counter the Furnace. For the Royal Giant once you place your Inferno Tower make sure you place your defending troops away from the Inferno Tower otherwise they will be vulnerable to spells. 4/10 Miner Poison: This deck might have some problems against Miner Poison. Since Goblins which is the hard counter against the Miner is weak to Poison leaving with only the Dark Prince is your only counter against the Miner Poison combo so make sure you always leave your Dark Prince to counter the Miner. Also, don't send in big pushes since control decks are built to take out big pushes. 5/10